iT Was All Worth It
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: 17 year old Freddie experiences holding his baby's tiny hand for the first time. He's not dissapointed about the earlier fights, tears, cursing, and heartbreaks, because in the end, it was all worth it. Teenage pregnacy isn't always a bad thing. SEDDIE


Song during baby's birth: Link to video is on my profile.

I'll put stars in the birth scene where the song is suppose to start playing, if that helps.

Try not to cry ;)

* * *

Teenage Pregnancy. No matter who you are, how old you are, or what are your beliefs, there will always be a part of you that sees teenage pregnancy as an absurd and crazy thing. People assume that it happens to those who are irresponsible and selfish; not really understanding what the true meaning of making love mean. It happens everyday and it's something that can easily be avoided but hard to maintain avoided. It's a guilty act.

But when you've given yourself to that one person in your life, and you don't regret it, it's a different story. Neither do you both feel shame when you find out she's carrying this little human being inside of her. Both the soon-to-be mother and father are looked down in shame and disappointment, even hatred. But both don't care, because they're in love.

Then come the unlucky ones. Single mothers who would never picture themselves in this situation.

Best friends who never even planned on sleeping with each other in the first place are brought together by two sets of lips on a cold November night and happened to start the formation a little child together.

* * *

A baby.

* * *

I, Freddie Benson, would most likely fit into that category.

I may have just turned seventeen and be father of a beautiful daughter, but I don't consider myself a terrible person. Let's just say that I started off my family dream…earlier than expected…

* * *

**The Night.**

It starts with a kiss. A kiss that lingers on and on, and never seems to stop. It's the feeling I get in my stomach when I

start to feel that special girl against my chest, and the rest of the world seems to shut out. All the consequences seem to escape my mind as I run my fingers through her blond locks, as I hold my hands onto her swaying hips, as I place an exhausting last kiss on her lips, as I tell her I love her…everything around us seems to suddenly stop, and she's looks into my eyes as I look back into her own. She's glowing in the moonlight, which peeks in through the current over my window, and she looks absolutely breathtaking.

And that was the moment that I knew things would never be the same.

_Ever. _

The Test.

I don't exactly know how I ended up outside of Sam's bathroom in the first place. All I can really recall is doing my homework while sitting on my bed. I hadn't talked to Sam since _the night_. I thought she was ignoring me, and probably hated me even more. Had I disgusted her? Was it something I said?

But it couldn't be hate. The look she gave me when she looked up from doodling on her desk in English, was not even close to the look of hatred. She didn't look peaceful, though. I knew something was bothering her, because there was a look on her face that I would've never picture her wearing; a mix between sadness and…heartbreak. She looked like she had something stuck on her mind.

I couldn't stop but wonder why her right hand kept caressing her belly softly.

Maybe she ate too much ham? Yea…that's it.

Maybe that night was a mistake. Maybe I should've thought about the consequences and stop before I got lost in her. When I thought that our 'friendship' had officially been ruined, I got a text from her. I looked up from my homework and frowned:

**From: Sam**

---------

_I need to talk to you._

_You still remember where I live…_

_---------_

**9:52 PM Thur. Nov 12**

**CB# Sam**

Millions of possibilities filled my mind as I imagined what she wanted to talk to me about. Did she want to say that we should just stay friends because it would be too awkward to start up anything? Or did she just want to knock me out for saying those three words to her in the moment of ecstasy?

I asked Spencer if I could borrow his car for a few minutes, and drove down there. Somewhere I haven't been in a _long _time: the Puckett residents. So here I was, standing outside the closed bathroom door, waiting for an answer.

"Sam?" I asked for the fifth time as I leaned my head against the door and knocking carelessly on it with my knuckle. No answer, "Come on, Sam. I know you're in there, your mom told me." I sighed and buried my face into my right hand. I don't know why, but I felt worried. Like something really serious was going on; something Sam was hiding from me. What could it possibly be, though?

When had our friendship gone from constant bickering and cursing to heart-to-heart conversations, secrets, and

'Lovemaking'? We're sixteen for heaven's sake.

"Sam, please tell me what's going on." When I heard nothing on the other end of the door, I finally decided to walk away, letting out a long sigh, "Fine, okay? You don't need to tell me anything.." I turned back one more time. Still didn't open. I continued leaving when I heard a soft 'click', "Hey, you can-" The sounds stopped coming out of my mouth on their own as I saw her face. I was in total awe.

I saw a tear eyed Sam in front of me. She looked down at the floor as her fresh tears ran down her face. She mumbled something but I didn't really hear her that well. She probably knew that and looked up at me, "I really hate you seeing me like this," She chuckled a bit in the end and her voice cracked and I winced, "but I can't help it." Her voice broke even more, "I'm vulnerable."

That's the moment I knew something wasn't right. Sam Puckett vulnerable? Actually admitting to being vulnerable? Nothing, nothing at all, was capable to changing her like this. Maybe we did grow up 'hating' each other, but I knew Sam like a book; Samantha Puckett could and would never be capable of being vulnerable.

She broke down sobbing right before my eyes. My heart…broke.

What was happening to her? Had I done this? Of course I was the one to do this. Before that night, we were just fine. I suddenly felt guilty. _Very _guilty.

"Uh, Sam…I… I don't really…know," I exhaled. I walked towards her and softly grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry if it's something I did.," She looked down at my hand on her arm and bit her bottom lip nervously, "If it's about that night, I'm sorry, okay?" Her eyes closed tightly together, "I was stupid for kissing you and saying I loved you," her face fell with each and every word, "I probably scared the crap outta you." I chuckled but she stayed still. She was absolutely emotion-less. She remained quiet and concentrated on a spot on the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, "maybe it was a mistake."

Then that's when I saw it. In her right hand was…was a pregnancy stick. Oh, my…

Out of all the things I thought that was wrong, _this_…

My eyes closed tightly together and I gulped down the huge buldge of dry air that filled my throat, "Sammy…" I croaked. I didn't need to look at the stick to know the answer to my question. I knew. I knew that she was pregnant and that in nine months we would have a baby. My eyes snapped open as I heard the stick hit the floor.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

* * *

So she never really knocked me out… more like _I _knocked _her _up

* * *

**The Fights & Relationships**

"_Just because I'm carrying your child, that does not mean that you have complete control over me! I'm not your property, and I think that I could date other guys!" _

I was trying to be the perfect gentleman that I am, and ran down to the butcher shop to pick up some and ham and peanut butter for Sam. I never thought they meant it literally that pregnant woman get weird cravings… it's absolutely disgusting, but intruding. So I bought about three jars of chunky peanut butter and two pounds of ham for Sam; my whole month allowance right there.

I wasn't sure how me and Sam and going to raise this child together without enough money. My mom cried when she found out. She cried, yelled, cursed, and even hit me on the back of my head with a shoe. I never though I would see my mom act such a way. But I couldn't blame her; I was going to be a dad in a few months, I had had 'intercourse' with a girl, oh no no no no! Not just any girl, either. Sam Puckett.

I just wish my mom could see the beautiful, sweet, tender side of Sam- not the way I did, of course. That would be _awkward_. Mom says I need to get a job by next month. Till then, she raised my allowance to ten dollars a week. The chores are intense.

So we considered adoption, we're still on the edge on that one. There are times when Sam and me are arguing and she keeps yelling that she can't wait till she gets rid of the child; I think it's just the backaches talking. But then there are times when I catch her sitting on Carly's couch. She's looking down at her large stomach (it tends to be big by the sixth month) and tracing little patterns on it with a huge smile on her face. Then her smile gets even bigger, like she just won the lottery, and she places her hand on the side of her stomach, "You know, I have a feeling she's gonna play soccer when she's older."

I sat on the stool and popped a popcorn in my mouth (there was a huge bowl on the table, and it was just begging to be eaten…Sam's starting to rub off on me a bit.). I smiled at her exclamation, "Why do you say that?"

She looked up at me and her eyes glowed, "She's always kicking around, it's insane. Either a soccer player or a MMA fighter…"

I frowned, "Yea…" I took more popcorn from the bowl, "I'll go with soccer on this one."

She was the one to frown this time, "What? Why? MMA is awesome! She'd kick any Shelby Marx out of the ring in less than ten seconds. You got something against mix martial arts, Fredwierd?"

I sighed, "It's not that. It's just… MMA is more of…_punching_ then kicking."

Se rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach franticly, "Whatever. You know your just saying that because you wouldn't want Shelby to get hurt."

"Hey! I thought you liked her too." I raised my eyebrows at her and grabbed another handful on popcorn.

"Not the way you do!"

I smirked, "She _is _hot." Sam's face well and she frowned. She stopped caressing her stomach and bit her bottom lip, the same way she did the day she told me she was pregnant.

And that's when the whole boy-friend-girl-friend issues started. I was walking home from the butcher when I ran into Sam on the street…at night…with another guy.

"Hey, uh, Sam…" I raised an eyebrow at the sandy-haired teen boy in front of me. He had one of those skater haircuts with a hoodie and rolled up sleeves.

"Sup, man," he greeted, "Freddie, right?"

Freddie's gaze never left Sam who kept starring at the ground, "Yea."

"We were just gonna go grab a smoothie and hang out for a bit." Sam shrugged.

"Oh?" I didn't know what I was suddenly feeling inside. This was all new territory to me.

"Yea, so why don't you run home to your little mommy and let us be, huh?" Sam's 'date' suggested sourly.

I raised any eyebrow at Sam who looked down at the floor nervously. I took a dangerous step, closer to the boy, "Excuse me?" I asked slowly.

"Fredward…" Sam warned.

"Yea, _Fredward_." The boy smirked.

I looked back at Sam and chuckled nervously, "Uhm…Sam? May I speak to you in the corner really quick?"

Sam raised both her eyes brows and crossed her arms over her belly, "Uh why would- ah!" I hooked my arm between hers and pulled her towards the corner of an alley on the sidewalk.

"I'll be inside! Berry Blitz, right?" The skater shouted from across the sidewalk. Sam looked at him from the corner of the eye and nodded with a smile. When her gaze met mine, her smile went away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "What?"

"Pah-lease, Sam, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, do I?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Sam…" I moaned, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Okay, you know what? I'm leaving." She pushed herself off from the wall with her foot before I pushed her back against it, "Hey, hey hey! Watch it Fred-pus! I'm carrying a person inside me!"

"Clearly!" He shouted in her face.

She shook her head in confusion, "What's you're problem?"

"What's _my _problem? Look at yourself, Sam. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be going out on dates with guys."

"Are you saying I should go out on dates with _girls_?"

"Date- girl- what? No! No, Sam."

"If you say my name one more time, I swear, I'll give you the most torture you had ever felt in your life." I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, "Why shouldn't I go on a date, anyway? I wanna have fun, too. I'm sixteen… just because I'm carrying a baby, doesn't mean I can't do certain things, especially not have a boyfriend."

"he's your boyfriend?"

"Maybe." She squeaked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and ran a hand through my hair, "No…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked in astonishment.

I looked back up at her and sighed, "No, okay? No. I can't…_trust _that…_guy_ around you."

She rolled her eyes," My god, Fredson, _just_ because I'm carrying your child, that does _not_ mean that you have complete control over me! I'm not your property, _and_ I think that I can date other guys!"

"Of course I have control over you!" ooh, Freddie…bad answer.

Sam's eyes widened and she slapped me right across the face, "Are…are you _crazy?" _I gasped. She smiled at my pain. I fixed my posture, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" I grabbed the side of my face and winced a bit, "I'm worried, okay?" my eyes met hers. She knew I cared about her at that moment, "Guys who _see _girls like _you _sometimes think of them as…sluts." Her eyes changed from sincere to pure evil at the moment.

"Are you calling me a slut, Benson?" she raised her voice at him.

"NO!" I raised my voice back. She cringed in shock, then a knowing look hit her.

"Are…are you…_jealous_?"

I looked down and sighed, "I don't know, Sam." I whispered.

* * *

**___**

**The Baby shower**

It's really sad when you throw yourself a baby shower and nobody attends. It's basically saying they don't care you're pregnant or they had better things to do. Like _our_ shower, for example.

"There's no point." Sam sighed as she kicked the balloon in front of her. We've been waiting for about an hour here at Carly's place, waiting for just anyone to arrive. Unfortunately, the only people who showed up, out of Sam's family side, Carly's, Wendy's family, and mine were Gibby, Shane, Wendy, and Spencer. Everyone else bothered to not show up, and Sam looked pretty mad about it, "What? Do they think we can afford to buy _everything _for this child?!"

It was Sam's idea to hold a babyshower. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she seemed so sure about adoption, but you should've seen the look on her face when I told her that we wouldn't really need to have one since we'll end up giving the baby away anyway. Feeling bad about her reaction to my statement, I answered: "Fine. We'll have one. Why not?"

"Don't worry, Sam! I'm sure they'll be here!" I ran my hand through my hair and continued to watch her face, which had a frown. Her arms were crossed on top of her belly, and her lips were slightly pouted.

"Face it you, Benson! Nobody cares I'm pregnant. I'm just a teenage whore to all of them." She snapped at me. I fell back slightly on the heels of my converse.

"Come on, Sam. Don't say that."

"It's true." She bit back, "Why was I so stupid, huh? Why?!" She shouted, motioning towards her stomach.

"You know, this is might fault just as much as yours. Stop blaming it all on you." I stretched my arm forward and caressed my hand on top of hers. I watched as a small blush creped up her face.

"Yea, you and your stupid boy hormones." She chuckled and I smiled back.

"Hey, you guys?" I turned to my left, seeing Wendy standing in the kitchen, frowning at a blue piece of paper (which was suppose to be the invitation), "Who put the shower date as June eleventh?"

Everyone, including me, frowned in confusion and shock, "What?!" We all shouted.

"Yea…says here: Place; Carly Shay's Date; June eleventh two-thousand-nine," She looked up at everyone, "It's June twentieth."

"No, duh!" Gibby exclaimed as he took the paper from Wendy, "Lots of people hate us now, huh?"

* * *

At least now we're sure that people didn't come because they didn't care about Sam's situation.

…I couldn't help but repeat Sam's words in my head…

"_Why was I so stupid, huh? Why?!"_

* * *

**The Jealousy**

"Why?" her hoarse voice echoed through my ears as I stood looking down at my feet, "Why did you kiss her?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes. _Why was I so stupid, huh? Why?! _I… I didn't know why, "I don't know." I looked up at her and saw her eyes closed to tears. Probably the first time, since the day I found out, that I've seen her cry. She looked down and her eyebrows scrunched together as she scratched her forehead, "Hey, look."

She shook her head quickly, "No," She looked up at me, tears running down her face, "_you _look at _me_." She hissed.

This is what you might call…a moment of weakness.

"Why did you kiss her, Freddie?" Di- uh… did she – did she just call me…_Freddie_? Oh, well, back to the real issue…

"So what?" I shrugged, "So what If I kissed her?" her breathing became unbalanced and hitched as she glared at me. I was really confused to why she was so worked up about this, "Like you told me once; just because I'm the father of your child, that does not mean that I'm your property. I think I have the liberty to date other girls."

A swear I heard a whimper come from her throat at that moment, "You said you were jealous." She sobbed.

I looked at her in disbelieve. Was she actually implying that I…that I _liked _her? Okay, so maybe I did give her the idea that I was jealous of her dating other guys…but that doesn't mean anything.

Does it?

Wait…was _she _jealous?

"Are _you_?" I whispered, moving up closer to her.

She stared at me for a second and took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving mine, "Are you seriously _that _blind?" she spat in my face then turned on her heel, stomping out of the apartment building. I raised an eyebrow to myself in confusion.

Was that a yes?

"_Oh_, and I hope that you and your precious _Carly_ will have more fun playing tongue tonsil on her couch, bastard." She whispered the last part more to herself as she slammed the door once again behind her.

_She's __**so**__ jealous, and you __**so **__like it. _

A voice said in my head.

Stupid voice.

* * *

If only she knew I was only helping Carly rehearse for an upcoming school play…

* * *

**The Water Breaks**

"Remember this day; August twenty first – the day you were killed by Sam Puckett." Sam hissed in Gibby's face as she held him up against the wall by his collar.

"How will I remember it if I'm dead?" Gibby questioned. Poor Gibby…just doesn't know when to shut up.

"You better stop playin' smart with me, Gibby! I swear, I will shove my foot up –"

"Sam, stop harassing him." I pleaded as I rounded the corner of the hall.

She dropped him down on the floor, and he ran away screaming, "Volcano!"

"See what you did." I pointed after Gibby.

Sam rolled her eyes, "He's used to it by now."

"I'm sure he is," I chuckled. Curiosity reached me then, "What did he do that made you…blow?"

Sam's face turn a dark crimson color, "I'd rather not say."

"Awe, come on!"

"No…"

"Please?" I gave her my puppy eyes and pouted my lips.

I smiled as a grin spread over her face, "Fine. You swear not to say anything?" I made an X across my heart, "Me and Gibby were playing Rock Band. It was going so well. I didn't miss _one _note! When…" She bit her bottom lip.

"What?" I grinned. Aaah… I loved being the superior one. Well, not superior… I could never be at a larger level than Sam, but… you know what I mean.

"I…I had an…accident." I felt my eyes widen and my smirk became even wider.

"No way!" I looked down at her pants, which in fact, _did _have a darken spot around her…area.

"Shut up!" She sounded angry, but she was still smiling, "but that's not the weird part about this." I saw her gulp down nervously, "I didn't even…feel it, ya know? You know when you pee and you actually feel it coming?" I made a disgusted face and nodded slowly, "weird."

"Maybe you were too distracted in the game that you didn't notice."

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes and scratched her stomach, letting out a groan, "Yea." She moved her hand around her abdomen. I saw a look of pain overcome her face, but she tried to hide. She winced slightly as she grabbed her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked curiously as I moved in closer, letting my hands float over her abdomen, "May I?" I asked. She nodded slowly. I raised my hands, way too close to a spot she would've murdered me for touching. But we already passed that line.

She bent forward in pain, letting out a groan, "God…" She held onto the wall, holding herself up.

"What is it, Sam? Does it hurt?" she nodded quickly. I removed my hands from her stomach and helped her stand by wrapping my arms around her and letting her head rest on my shoulder, "I think you're having contractions."

"Yea, I'll pretend to know what that is. Continue your geeky theory…!"

"But that could only mean…" I frowned. I've read many pregnancy books for the past few months. Sam said it was stupid and a total waste of time, but I learned a lot. And I remember reading these symptoms, "Pee…" I looked down at her Bermudas, "Wait! That's not pee!"

"Can you stop saying that word?! I AM IN PAIN!" She yelled. Lines of sweat began running down her forehead.

I heard my apartment door opening. Of course…

"Freddie, is every-" I watched as my mom's eyes widen at our situation.

"No, mom! Sam's in labor!"

"Oh, my- my baby!" She ran up to me, cupped my cheeks in her hands and kissed me all over before looking at me closely, "Her water broke?" she asked calmly.

"Yes." I tried to say as quietly as possible as Sam's super strong arms grabbed onto my shoulder, her nails digging into my skin.

"WATER?! I AM SO CONFUSED!"

* * *

Yea…I'm about to become…a dad.

* * *

**The Birth**

**August 21st** **9:05** **PM:** Your waiting impatiently. You don't know what is to come.

**August 21st 11:57 PM: ** You're left wondering.

**August 22nd 4:05 AM:** Yelling, shouting, pushing…hours go by.

**Saturday, August 22nd 6:00 AM 2009:** Your thoughts are cleared from your mind as you hear that cry.

"It's a girl."

*********

It was the beautiful sound coming from my baby daughter.

She was crying out to the world, begging for freedom from the hands of the doctors and nurses. She was waiting to be cared for and loved. And I wanted to give her all that she wanted, everything I could give her. I wanted to make her the happiest baby out there. I wanted to be the best father I could; drop her off on her first day of school, hold her during a thunderstorm, read her a bedtime story, sing her a lullaby when she has a bad dream. I wanted to make her happy…make her stop crying. I felt all kinds of emotions running through me, just by hearing her tiny little cry. Love.

And her mother. My best friend…_Sam_. She dropped her head against the pillow and let out a cry, streams of sweat, mixing with what could be tears, were running down her face. Her beautiful blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face. She had brought my baby into this world. _Our _baby. And as she tilted her head to look at me, her eyes looking bluer and shinier than ever. She was looking deep into my eyes, I could see her looking into my heart. I felt something warm dripping down my face.

I was crying.

I reached my hand out and sweeped the wet bangs off her gorgeous face. I loved her. And so I kissed her.

And she kissed back. She was exhausted, so her kiss was weak, but I felt that special spark, and I saw the smile on her face when I pulled back.

When I looked back at her eyes, I saw sparkles of water in them. How did I never realize that all this time I was falling for her? I should've known. The jealousy, the eye and physical contact, and _hello_, we slept together! I knew that that night didn't happen for any reason. Sam Puckett would never trust just _any _guy handling her. It makes me feel…honored, somehow.

"Would you like to hold her?" a blonde nurse asked from behind me. I was so lost in Sam's eyes that I answered without looking back.

"Yea." My soft voice echoed through my ears as I heard the nurse's footsteps approaching me. I watched as Sam's gaze fell behind me. I turned around and saw the nurse smiling sweetly at us both. I couldn't believe the moment she bent down and place the little child, wrapped in a blue blanket, inside my arms. I'm a child myself…it's really awkward to know she belongs to me.

I was amazed when I pulled the blue blanket away from her face. I needed to see her. All the breath that was in my lungs seemed to escape as I saw the most gorgeous, beautiful, perfect baby girl right before me. She was breathtaking.

The tiny hairs on her head were golden-blonde, just like Sam's. She had a mix between Sam's nose and mine. It was perfect. And her tiny ears resembled that just of mine. She had my skin tone and lips. Her lips were big and smooth just like mine, but naturally red like her mother's. I felt her squirm in my arms and I felt a smile building up on the corners of my mouth. Her eyes began to open a little.

* * *

They were blue.

* * *

**The Giving**

It had been four hours since she was born. She was inside her tiny crib next to Sam's bed, and not once had my eyes left both of their sleeping figures. After the baby was born, Sam and I had shared a kiss. I held the baby in my arms and loved every moment. Moments later, Sam had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful.

At around seven, Spencer, Carly, and my mom had come to see the baby. Spencer said she looked like she could be Sam's lost baby sister because they looked so alike. Carly thought she looked like me if I was a girl. I laughed out loud at both comments. But they both mentioned how gorgeous she was; I agreed.

My mom hugged me and she cried softly in my arms. I didn't know if she was still shocked about me being a dad or that she was officially a grandmother. Eh.

It was now ten and the sun was completely over the horizon, the beautiful blue sky overlooked the busy city of Seattle and I sat intently watching. As my eyes drifted back to Sam's bed, I saw her awake. She was reaching her hand into the crib next to her. She still had an IV connected to her hand. I smiled as she grabbed the baby's hand and softly caressed it.

"Hey." I greeted softly.

Her eyes met mine for the second time that day and she smiled, "Hey, daddy." She teased quietly. I chuckled a little and my eyes fell on the crib.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Sam's hand trailed the side of the baby's face, "She's perfect. Brown or blue eyes?"

"Blue. Like yours."

Sam sighed and continued caressing the child's face, "Can I hold her?" I nodded and got up from my chair. I walked over to the crib as Sam fixed her posture and sat properly on the bed. I picked up the baby carefully, supported the tiny head with my right hand, trying to not wake her up. I failed at my attempt as her eyes flickered open.

"Crap." I sighed as I handed her over.

"It's okay." She held the baby in her arms and rocked her softly. I watched intently as the mom and child seemed to share a secret message from one eye to another. As if they were speaking to each other, "Hey…" Sam whispered softly, her voice almost hoarse. The baby replied by blinking softly and almost smiled. They caused Sam to raise both her eyebrows. The baby made the cutest noise to my ears as she squirmed again. Sam leaned her head down against the baby's head and began to rock her, "Shh..shh.." Sam hushed. I could sense the tears in her voice.

This was the part we were all dreading for:

_Goodbye._

"I don't want her to go." Sam sobbed as she looked up at me. I sat down on the bed next to her and put my arm next to her, letting her head lean on my shoulder. She cried softly. I looked down at the baby as she began to fall asleep again, "Please." She begged softly.

My hand caressed her arm and shoulder as I comforted her, "I know…" I said softly. I unwrapped my arm from around her and looked at her in the face. She looked…vulnerable. I remember the last time she looked like that. More tears ran down her cheeks as she sniffed softly. I let my hand sweep her bangs across her forehead so I could see her eyes better, "I know it's hard, okay?" she nodded quickly as a whimper escaped her lips. She looked down at the baby and back up at me, "You love her, and so do I, but-"

"But, what? We don't need to give her away! I was stupid for making this choice! I shouldn't have yelled at you and told you that I didn't want her, okay? Cause I know now that that would've been the worst mistake of my life." She sobbed as her face moved closer to mine, "I don't want to lose either of you." I nodded slowly as I leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She kissed back strongly but gently, "I love you." She whispered against my lips. She looked back down into her arms, "And I love her." She looked back at me, "Please don't make me give her up." She begged.

I would wish for us to keep this beautiful daughter, but we were too late to make that choice.

"Miss. Puckett?" a nurse greeted softly as she opened the door to the room. We both looked at her, "Mr. and Mrs. Underwood are here." I looked back at Sam and watched as her gaze fell to the floor, "Shall I let them in?" We shared a look and I nodded slowly. I heard the nurse turn and say, "here it is…"

The overly joyed couple walked in hand-in-hand. They looked nervous. Of course they were; they were going to become parents. The female saw the baby girl and smiled, "Wow." She gasped.

"Can we hold her?" the male asked nervously.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Sam shrugged, tears still running down her cheeks. The male smiled sweetly at Sam and nodded.

The female stretched her arms outward to take the baby but Sam hesitated, "Sam?" I asked softly. She closed her eyes tightly together and she whispered something quietly. Was…was she…praying? She began sobbing quietly again. I couldn't help but reach over and let the baby hold my finger for the first time. She squeezed. I felt myself on the verge of tears, also.

"I'm sorry." The male apologized, "This must be so hard for you two." I looked up at him, my eyes watering.

"Don't be." I whimpered, "you two deserve her." Sam looked into my eyes.

"We're good people?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She looked down and smiled proudly, "I love you, okay?" She caressed the baby's face. She looked up at the couple who were waiting patiently, "Here." Sam announced as she lifted up the baby. The female scooped up my daughter and smiled, "Congratulations." Sam smiled as the two couples stared in awe at the baby.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." The male complemented. He looked up at us, tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

We really were good people. I hope my _daughter _understands one day.

Sees how much we truly loved her.

* * *

In The End. It was All Worth It...

* * *

**Reviews please!! : )**


End file.
